


irresistible

by pl600titties



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-binary Eacker, gay babies, george is a stupid pushover, idk how to tag, lmao midnight can;t write for shit, pheacker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl600titties/pseuds/pl600titties
Summary: IRRESISTIBLEir·re·sist·i·blemeaning: too attractive and tempting to be resisted.synonyms: enticing, tempting, alluring, inviting, seductivephilip is irresistible.george knows this, and yet they can't seem to say no to him.





	irresistible

Philip was irresistible.

The boy knew it, and he used it to his full advantage.

Especially when it came to winning over George.

“Baby,” George hummed in acknowledgement, half-lidded eyes fluttering open to glance at Philip. They scanned Philip’s expression, quiet and content, with his lips parted slightly to allow soft breaths. His hair pooled around his face, spilling all over the pillow. “Don’t go back to work.”   
George sighed softly, with one hand tangled up in Philip’s hair as they tried to ease the numerous tangles out of the unruly locks. The two of them had spent the duration of George’s break in the bedroom, and one glance at the busted digital clock on their nightstand revealed that George would have to leave soon. “I have to, doll.” They murmured quietly.   
Philip leaned up, wrapping his arms around George’s neck and trailing soft, warm kisses across their jaw. There were already patches of tender, darkened bruises across their neck and collar, teeth marks visible in a few. There were even bites, blood that had already been licked away and left nothing more than rough and sensitive skin in its place.

“Mm, I don’t want y’to.” Philip mumbled against their skin, warm and salty from sweat. George hummed softly, and he could feel their heartbeat slowly accelerating through their pulse. A little smirk tugged at his lips, and Philip moved further up, nibbling on his lover’s ear. “Half an hour? Please?”

“Baby boy, you know I…” George trailed off, their breath hitching in their throat as Philip’s teeth scraped against a fresh bruise.  _You know I have to go to work,_  they urged themselves.  _Just say it._

“Hmm?” Philip batted his eyelashes innocently, glowing.

“You know I can’t resist you.” George said breathlessly, lifting their arm up to cup Philip’s cheek. The boy had an inane amount of freckles, and George trailed their thumb across a few, a small smile moving their lips upwards. “Just half an hour, then I have to leave..”

Philip squealed in delight. Lips met, and blankets were piled to cleverly conceal their shifting bodies. Soft murmurs could be heard from under the blankets, quiet ‘I love you’s and quieter responses.

Philip was irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> squats  
> whaddup bros and hoes  
> it;s your girl Midnight  
> back with a random drabble because I;ve been so inactive lately  
> I;m so sorry, I try to be more active but all my writing has been for school recently, so I can;t  
> aaa  
> I;ll post more drabbles later on, maybe get back to actual fics sometime


End file.
